


Hell Hath No Fury

by Sitalia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitalia/pseuds/Sitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the wolves imprint if a wolf dies? The legends always talked about what would happen to the wolf, but never the imprint. Find out as Bella goes through her pain and suffering, but also gets her revenge on the ones who took her love away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury

**_Paul_ **

It had been a week since the newborn battle. Three days since we buried one of our pack mates. No one knew what to do anymore. I watched as Jake’s imprint collapsed on his grave for the third night in a row. She had taken to coming here every day and every night since we buried him. Bella had been coming here every night since we buried him. She had a wolf with her each time because we were all afraid she was going to kill herself. Most of us really wouldn’t blame her. In her opinion she had nothing left to live for.

I was lost in thought thinking back to the battle. Everything was done. Seth and Edward had taken out the red-headed bitch and her companion when she followed Edward’s scent trail to the campsite. Seth had worked with Edward to kill her and her companion. They were on their way back. Leah then had to go and act stupid going after a leech on her own. Jake saved her, but the leech got his arms around him. We thought it was just broken bones. Doctor Fang was going to meet us at Jake’s after they made sure everything was taken care of. No one expected Jake’s heart to stop on the way to his house. We found out later that a rib had punctured his lung and the pressure had damaged his heart. None of us knew how we were going to tell Bella when she finally made it to Jake’s house. She had become such an important part of our pack and to have to tell her that her soul mate was dead about killed us all. Leah took off before Bella came to Jake’s that night. She blamed herself and unfortunately so did everyone else. I didn’t know what to think. If she hadn’t tried to prove herself then none of this would have happened, but it was an accident and none of us knew the extent of the damage. I had a feeling there was at least one person on that field that knew the true extent of everything, but I had no way to prove it.

I still remember hearing Bella’s truck pull up and watching her jump out of it. We were all sitting outside waiting to give her the bad news. Sam was going to tell her, but Edward had to go and open his big mouth. He started in on how Jake wasn’t her real soul mate and that now that he was gone they could get back together. I remember her screaming at him that he was an asshole, that he was lying just to get her back and that Jake promised he’d never leave her, but one look at all of us and she knew it was true. She broke down right then and there screaming and crying. Seth had picked her up and taken her into Jake’s room so she could say goodbye to him. It had taken her several hours to cry herself to sleep while she laid next to him on the bed. None of us really had the heart to move her, but we eventually had to so we could give Jake a proper burial. That had been the hardest thing I had ever done. Seth couldn’t do it because he didn’t have the heart to hurt her even more. I really didn’t either, but I knew if she had any hope of moving on she needed the closure that the burial would hopefully bring her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella’s screaming over Jake’s grave. I sent up a howl. I knew the rest of the pack would want to be here like we always were. None of us wanted her to go through this alone and none of us wanted our brother’s to be the one to have to go through it alone either. Watching her was painful for all of us.

_What’s going on?_ ~Sam

_Bella is at Jake’s grave again. ~Me_

_She’s not going to make it at this rate. She’s already lost so much weight. ~Seth_

_No, I don’t think she will. Unfortunately there’s nothing we can do. None of us knew how the death of the wolf would affect the imprinted person. ~Sam_

The pack arrived just as I stepped out of the forest to go closer to Bella. I knew Bella knew I was there. She always seemed to know when one of us was there with her before she ever saw us or heard us.

“Everyone always said how bad it would be for the wolf if something happened to his imprint, but none of you said anything about what would happen to the imprint if something happened to the wolf. I miss him every day. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. I can’t even think without my thoughts going to him. He promised he’d never leave me. What am I supposed to do now? It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I know you guys are hurting too, but I don’t know what to do. How am I supposed to go on? I want the Cullen’s to suffer for what they’ve allowed to happen. If they had destroyed Victoria when James was killed none of this would have happened. If I had just died in Phoenix none of this would have happened either. Maybe this is God’s punishment for me. Maybe I’m never meant to be happy. Maybe this is my punishment for getting involved with vampires and never giving Jake the chance he deserved when they threw me away. I want it to end. Why won’t God let it end?” She whispered as she looked directly at me. I could see the pain and torment in her eyes. It broke my heart. I quickly phased and pulled my shorts on.

“This isn’t your fault Bella. If you want the Cullen’s to suffer I’ll make sure they suffer. I’ll do anything you want to try and make you feel better. I’ll go around any Alpha order I have to. Damn the treaty to hell for all I care anymore.” I assured her and I would. Treaty be damned. I heard all the others phase human and looked over my shoulder. Sam nodded. I knew he wanted revenge as well. None of us blamed Bella for Jake’s death. She was a human caught up in the supernatural world. The Cullen’s should have never brought her into this world. She wasn’t Edward’s mate. She was Jake’s and the bastard knew it. He had interfered in their mating from the very beginning. Jake had felt a connection to her since they were little. Bella had admitted she’d felt it too, but once she met Edward everything became fuzzy and disoriented. That threw up red flags for us all, but we didn’t know what to do.

“We’ll make them suffer Isabella. I promise you that on my life.” Sam said as he came up to her. She had been staying at Sam’s the last week since Jake’s death. He knew better than anyone how bad things were for her. We could all see in his mind what she went through at night. She would wake up screaming Jake’s name and then cry for hours before getting sick and then finally passing out.

“They knew I wasn’t Edward’s mate Sam. Jasper came by Charlie’s earlier today when I was visiting him and told me. He said he had told them from the beginning that I wasn’t meant to be a vampire. He said Alice knew I was meant to be with Jake. They also knew staying here would make you all phase. Ephraim had told them that when they originally made the treaty. It was only ever about my silent mind and my blood. Edward was obsessed with me. Jasper is the only one I don’t want to suffer. He tried to help me. He tried to get them to destroy Victoria when they left me in September, but they refused to listen to him and threatened to call the Volturi to have him removed. He couldn’t do anything. He said he’ll go to his brother’s and he won’t stop you. He wants me to go with him. He knows what it’s like to lose his mate. Alice killed her thirty years ago. He says he can help me. I don’t know what to do Sam. If I stay here I’m afraid I’ll kill myself. I want to kill myself. I just want the pain to end.” She whispered to us. None of us knew what to tell her. We didn’t want her to leave or become a vampire, but none of us knew how to help her here. I saw Seth walk up to her.

“You do what you have to do Bella. None of us are going to stop you. Jake would want you to be happy. He loved you with everything he had in him. Being with you was the best time of his life. He really loved you.” The pup told her. I knew he was right. I looked around at my brother’s and they all had tears in their eyes. I knew I did.

“We won’t stop until every one of them except Jasper is dead.” Jared vowed.

“We’ll get them Momma.” The twins promised. Brady and Collin would definitely avenge their mother’s pain.

“I guess in the end Victoria won. She wanted a mate for a mate, but she just didn’t know who my mate was.” Bella whispered as she snuggled into Seth’s chest. She was exhausted. All of us wolves could hear her screaming at night. She called out for Jake and there was nothing we could do.

Seth picked her up and we all started walking towards Sam’s house. About halfway there we noticed Bella was asleep. Her nightmares hadn’t started yet which was unusual to say the least.

“Maybe she can’t sleep without the heat of a wolf anymore.” Sam mused. He might be on to something.

“It would make sense. She’s been sleeping with Jake next to her for the last six months. He always said she never complained about being too hot. Maybe she gets too cold now?” Seth said. He had a point. She was used to sleeping next to someone that was 108.9 degrees. She had always stated she hated when Cullen would sneak into her room because she would freeze. She didn’t like the cold and that was exactly what he was. He was a frozen vampsicle.

“Anyone volunteering?” Sam asked as he looked at us all. He knew Jared and Quil couldn’t do it because of the imprints.

“I’ll stay tonight Sam. Mom will understand.” Seth said, “Can you give them a call?”

“Sure kid. I’ll let Emily know as well.” He said as we walked out of the forest behind his house. Emily was waiting on the back porch.

“Was she at Jake’s grave again?” She asked. I could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at Seth with Bella in his arms. She loved the girl like a daughter and it was killing her to see her in so much pain.

“Yeah. We’ve also promised her something, but we’ll talk about that tomorrow. I need to call Harry and Sue. Seth is going to stay the night with Bella. Seems she might sleep better if she’s sleeping next to one of the pack.” Sam explained as he quickly wrapped Emily up in his arms.

“Is it alright if I sleep on your couch tonight Sam?” I asked. I didn’t want to leave Bella just yet. We had become really good friends the last couple of months and I couldn’t stand to see her like this.

“Sure. You know you’re always welcome.” He said as he let go of Emily and walked into the house. I watched as Seth took Bella upstairs and then went to lay down on the couch. I needed to get some sleep because I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be very interesting. If it was revenge Bella wanted then revenge she would get. No one messed with the pack and got away with it. When one is hurt we are all hurt and Bella was one of us.

 

**_Sam_ **

As I walked in the house my mind replayed everything that had happened in the last two weeks. Training for the battle, the Cullen’s being a pain in the ass, losing Jake and watching Bella slowly die in front of our eyes. I always had this feeling during training that they weren’t showing us everything. Jasper had been meeting with me in secret and had been showing me a few other moves that he said would give us an advantage and they definitely did. I guess now I knew why. Bella’s confession tonight proved that most of them weren’t above harming humans to get what they wanted.

I picked up the phone to call Harry. His heart attack had scared us all, but thanks to Bella he had been saved. No one has ever figured out how that happened. He should have died, but after the cliff diving incident she had demanded to be taken to the hospital. We had to sneak her into the ICU so she could see him, but in the end it was worth it. The doctors had told us he was going to die. She put her hands on him over his heart and a couple of days later he woke up. We told everyone it was a miracle, but the pack knew it was Bella. Seth worshipped Bella ever since, but I had a feeling there was more to his sudden interest in her then her just saving his father.

_“Sam? What’s going on? Seth tore out of here like a bat out of hell when we all heard the howl. Is everything alright?”_ Harry asked and I could tell by his tone that he was worried. All of the Elder’s knew about Bella and her nightly visits. They also knew about the pain she was in.

“Everything is fine. Well, about as fine as it can be with one of the imprints losing their wolf. Paul howled because Bella was at Jake’s grave again. We’ve all been keeping an eye on her, but I can tell she’s getting desperate to end it all.” I said. I could here Harry sigh. He knew what Bella did for him. He also knew she was a healer. We were all kind of curious to see what would happen if she had become a vampire, but we didn’t want to risk her.

_“I knew this was going to be hard. There’s a journal in the old archives that described what happened to an imprint who lost her wolf. It wasn’t pretty Sam. She has nothing to live for anymore. We all keep talking about what happens to the wolves and that the wolves live for their imprints, but we all forget that the imprints live for the wolves as well. He was just as important to her as she was to him. Her soul is literally crying out for his and until she’s at peace his soul won’t be. We need to find a way to give her peace whether it be letting her end her life or some other way.”_ He said. I could imagine him running his hand down his face. It was something Seth and Leah did when they were frustrated as well. I could tell by his tone he was frustrated with this situation.

“Anyway, I called to let you know that Seth is staying here tonight. It seems that Bella sleeps better if she’s next to a shifter. I think it’s because she got so used to sleeping with Jake and now she can’t sleep without the heat. It might also have to do with the scent of a wolf as well. She always said she could tell the wolves by their scents and heat.” I explained. I was hoping he wouldn’t give Seth a hard time about this.

_“He can stay as long as Bella needs him. School is out so that’s not a problem. I know Sue will understand. Have you heard anything from Leah lately?”_ He asked. I knew both of them were worried about her. The truth was Leah hadn’t spoken to any of us since that night. She spent all of her time as a wolf and I knew she was listening in at night when Bella would go to Jake’s grave.

“No I haven’t. She won’t speak to anyone. I think she’s afraid Bella blames her. I’m going to run my conversation with Bella through my head the next time I phase so she can see it. We need a council meeting tomorrow Harry. Bella gave us some very interesting news tonight and I think everyone needs to hear it.” I said. I couldn’t keep the smirk off my face. All of us had wanted to go after the Cullen’s from the very beginning, but we couldn’t violate the treaty and couldn’t find any violation on their part. Now we had a reason to and we were definitely going to take advantage of that reason.

_“I’ll call around tonight even though it’s late. How does 10 in the morning sound?”_ He asked. I looked over at the clock. It was only 11 so I had plenty of time to sleep and so did the others.

“That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at 10.” And I hung up. As I listened throughout the house I could hear Bella’s whimpers, but at least they weren’t screams. I could also hear Seth trying to soothe her. It was working to an extent. I knew nothing would truly work, but time. I just hoped she’d give herself time.

I climbed the stairs and walked into my bedroom. I saw Emily sitting up against the headboard.

“So, what did Bella tell you that you need a council meeting for?” She asked. I was stunned she heard until I saw the extension sitting next to her. I smirked at her.

“Eavesdropping were you?” I asked with a slight laugh. It felt good to laugh. None of us had laughed in so long.

“Yes I was. Now answer the question.” She said with an eyebrow raised. Damn she’s been spending too much time with Bella.

“She told us the Cullen’s knew all along that she was never Edward’s mate and that she was always supposed to be with Jake. She wants revenge Emily and I’m inclined to give it to her. If the Cullen’s had done what their laws dictate and destroyed Victoria when they destroyed her mate none of this would have happened. Or if they had just left Bella alone to begin with. They also knew settling here would cause us to phase. Ephraim told them from the beginning. She’s not the only one that wants the revenge Emily. We all do and I think we all deserve it. Jake was our family.” I told her. I watched her face as the news sunk in and I could see anger flash through her eyes followed by sorrow.

“She deserves the revenge Sam. They took her mate and now she’s slowly dying. I can see it in her eyes every day Sam. She doesn’t want to live anymore and I know I wouldn’t want to either if it had been you that was killed instead of Jacob.” Emily whispered. I pulled her into my side as I sat down on the bed. I knew Emily loved Bella like a daughter. She’d been the one to go into her room these last couple of nights to soothe her. Out of all of us Emily was the one to know how much Bella’s been hurting because she saw it firsthand.

“No she doesn’t. She told us that tonight. She’s tired and I think after she gets her revenge she’ll kill herself. The only one she wants us to spare is Jasper. She said he tried from the beginning to get them to leave her alone. They threatened his life with the Volturi when he tried to go after Victoria when Edward left Bella in September. This could have all been avoided. I have a feeling they were hoping Jake would die in the battle and then she’d come running to Edward. They never expected her to run to us after Jake’s death. Jasper is going to stay with his brother and he wants Bella to come with him. He has experience in losing a mate. Apparently, Alice killed his thirty years ago. I don’t know how he’s lasted this long without her. It must be so painful for him to go through it. Maybe if Bella goes with him they can help each other.” I told her as I held her just a bit tighter. I slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

**_The Next Day at the Council Meeting_ **

I had gotten Emily, Kim and Claire to stay home with Bella. I didn’t want her at the council meeting because she was already teetering on an edge and I was afraid hearing certain things that I was going to bring up would push her over that edge. None of us wanted to see her fall off that edge. Paul, Seth and I sat around waiting for the rest of the pack to show up. I watched as Quil Sr. pushed Billy’s wheelchair into the building. It was strange not seeing Jake pushing him. There were a lot of things that were going to take time to get used to.

I watched as the council took their seats. Billy looked like hell, but none of us looked much better and we honestly couldn’t expect anything else. The only one worse off than Billy was Bella. She couldn’t bring herself to be around him since the funeral. She was blaming herself so much and none of us could get her to stop. Billy had even tried talking to her, but she ended up crying so much that she passed out.

“Are we all here?” I heard Harry ask. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn’t noticed the rest of the pack come in and take their seats.

“It looks like we are.” I said as I stood up.

“What have you brought us here for Alpha?” Billy asked. I heard his voice break on the word Alpha. _Maybe Jake would have made a better Alpha then me_ , I thought as I looked at Billy. Maybe he would have destroyed the Cullen’s as soon as Bella had gotten hurt in Phoenix or before Bella had even had a chance to get really involved with them. Of course he hadn’t been a wolf then, but maybe that’s what I should have done.

I quickly came out of my thoughts and voiced my reasoning for the meeting. I wanted to get this over with.

“Isabella Swan has given us vital insider information about the Cullen’s. Their actions since she moved here have been premeditated. They knew from the beginning that she wasn’t Edward Cullen’s mate. They also knew that she belonged to Jacob Black. They purposely tried to keep her away from him and even tried turning her against him. They also broke their own laws in regards to killing the mate of a creature they destroyed. They should have destroyed Victoria as soon as James was ash. They also threatened one of their own when he tried to go after said mate. I believe Isabella was drugged by their presence. I think that is why it took her so long to recognize the imprint and why she couldn’t get away from the Cullen’s at first even though she wanted to after spending a significant amount of time in the Pack’s presence. Isabella blames herself for everything that has happened to us. She blames herself for us phasing, for Jacob dying and for Leah leaving. I feel it was Edward Cullen’s extreme greed and lust for her blood that caused all of this, but I am afraid Isabella will never see that. Her life hangs in the balance and she has asked for only one thing from this pack. She is our family and she is hurting. We owe her at the very least to grant her the request she has asked for.” I said, but stopped to let them take in everything I said.

“I do not blame Isabella for any of this. My son loved her with everything he had and I agree that everything is the Cullen’s fault. They should have never come back here and they should have never involved a human in their lives. I know they knew it was too dangerous for said human.” Billy whispered, but we all heard him.

“Leah has chosen to leave on her own. None of this is Isabella’s fault.” Sue said as she looked around the room. I saw her meet Seth’s eyes. I saw her eyes light up slightly as she looked at him, but didn’t have time to contemplate it as Quil Sr. spoke up.

“What has the young one asked for Alpha?” Quil Sr. asked. I had a feeling he already knew and just wanted it confirmed. He loved the girl as much as he loved his grandson and would do just about anything for her. She took care of him.

“She wants revenge. She wants us to avenge Jacob’s murder and I have granted her request. The whole pack has agreed to this decision. I didn’t even need to ask or give an order. We all love her in our own ways and to see her like this is breaking all of our hearts. This is the least we can do for her. I promised Isabella that Jacob would come home to her before the battle and the Cullen’s have caused me to break that promise. This is one promise I will not break. I will avenge him even if it means my own life. My sister will get the peace she deserves and the Cullen’s will pay.” I said with authority and a growl to my voice. No one was going to change my mind. I heard my pack howl in agreement and stand up behind me.

“If the entire pack is in agreement then the council will support your decision Alpha.” Billy said. I could see the pride in his eyes. This is how they had always wanted the pack to act. We were acting as one and as a family.

“When did you plan to attack?” Sue asked. I knew she was worried for Seth, but there was nothing I could do. My orders no longer worked on Seth since the day Jacob died. I had a feeling Seth had imprinted on Bella once Jacob was gone. It had been recorded happening once before. He would be the only thing that could keep her alive. Since Seth didn’t see them all as monsters, if Isabella became a vampire I had a feeling his imprint would last through the transformation.

“As soon as possible. I do not want them to have any warning.” I responded to Sue’s question.

“Is there anything else Alpha?” Billy asked. I looked over to Seth. I knew he didn’t want to announce it, but the council needed to know what had happened if what I thought was true. He confirmed my thoughts by nodding and walked towards where I was standing directly in front of the Council table.

“Yes there is one more piece of business we need to discuss with the Council.” I said and nodded to Seth so he knew to speak.

“What is it?” Harry asked looking between me and his son. I heard Seth sigh.

“After the battle and after Jacob died I imprinted on Isabella. I didn’t know it could happen and I wasn’t expecting it to happen, but it did. I think I am the only thing keeping her alive right now. She’s so far gone that I don’t think she recognizes the imprint pull consciously, but I think there is something in her that knows I’m hers now. I know she loves Jacob and I don’t expect her to love me back, but I have loved that woman since Jake brought her to the first bonfire. However, I don’t know what to do. I can’t replace Jacob and I wouldn’t even try if I could. I just want her to be happy and still on this Earth. Jasper has offered to let her leave with him and if she leaves I will be leaving as well. I have to go with my imprint. Sam already knows this. Also if she wants to become a vampire to help deal with the pain then I will allow it. I don’t see them all as my enemy so I think our imprint would last through her transformation.” He said as he looked every single person on the council in the eye. His parents had a mixture of shock and pride in their eyes. Billy had tears glistening and Quil Sr. looked proud. It was the best reaction we could hope for.

“I believe you are right Seth. Isabella is not someone that gets over things easily. It’s not in her nature to forget someone she loves, but I think given time she could love you as well. She will always love my son, but I know she deserves to be happy and Jacob would want her happy. He’s loved that girl since he was four years old. I know you’ll be good for her and you’ll take care of her. You’ll protect her even if she can protect herself.” Billy explained as he looked at Seth, but before any of us could say anything more Emily, Kim and Claire came running through the doors.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” Quil Sr. demanded.

“We’re sorry, but we needed to let the pack know that Bella is gone. I think she went to the Cullen’s. We were talking, but then she got some text messages and she got really angry at them. We thought she had just gone outside to get some fresh air, but we can’t find her anywhere. It’s the only logical place she’d go after the conversation we had. Jake’s motorcycle was at Sam’s and now it’s gone. We didn’t even hear it start up so she must have pushed it down the lane before she started it.” Kim explained and I heard Seth growl.

“Stay here with the Council. I need all of the wolves to come with me.” I ordered and took off out the door. I didn’t bother to undress before I phased. We didn’t have time to waste. If she was going to the Cullen’s then it was because she was tired of hurting and she was hoping they would end her life for her.

_She’s going to get herself killed! ~Paul_

_She’s just tired of feeling nothing but pain. When we woke up this morning she had told me that last night was the first night her chest didn’t hurt all through the night. She knows if she pushes the right buttons with the Cullen’s that they’ll end everything for her. ~Seth_

_I don’t think I could live with that kind of pain and still be sane. How is she doing it? ~Jared_

_I have no idea, but now is not the time to analyze it. Knowing her she’ll try setting the house on fire and take as many as she can with her. She’s got quite a temper. ~Embry_

With that thought we all looked to the sky towards the Cullen house and we actually saw smoke in curling up into the clouds.

_Holy shit! Did she really do it? ~Seth_

_I have no idea, but we need to pick up the pace. ~Me_

As we got closer we could all hear growling. Seth was the first one to break through the tree line. What we saw would have been funny if it hadn’t been so dangerous. Bella had set the garage on fire and the whole Cullen coven, besides Jasper, were standing around growling at her. Jasper was in front of her crouched into a defensive stance. I saw Seth go straight for Bella and she wound her fingers in his fur. That little action let me know she felt the imprint pull to Seth even if she couldn’t or wouldn’t acknowledge what it meant at this time.

_You really think she does? ~Seth_

_Yes I do. She’s relying on you to keep her safe, but she also wants you near her and it seems she’s taking comfort from your presence. That’s exactly what the imprint bond does. ~Me_

“What is going on here Sam? Bella comes here and destroys our property, Jasper defends her and then your whole pack shows up. If I didn’t know any better I would think this was an act of war, but I know you’re not stupid enough to do that.” Carlisle said in his overly diplomatic voice that I was no longer buying. His last words caused the whole pack to growl at him.

_Listen here Edward. This is an act of war. Bella let us know EVERYTHING. You manipulated her into ignoring the imprint pull she felt for Jacob and then your coven murdered him by neglecting to go after the mate of the nomad you destroyed. You knew she was never your mate, but you went after her anyway. You knew she belonged with Jacob, but you didn’t care. You’re a manipulative son of a bitch and I cannot wait to watch you burn!_  I yelled in my thoughts. I knew he would translate what I said back to the rest of his coven and I hoped he said everything word for word, but I had a feeling he wouldn’t.

“This is an act of war Carlisle. They blame us for Jacob’s death. They also know we knew she wasn’t my mate from the beginning. Apparently Isabella has asked for revenge. She wants us to suffer like she is suffering without her mate.” He sneered out the word mate and glared at Bella. I saw Paul move a little closer to her, Seth and Jasper.

_You never deserved her Edward. She was always too kind hearted and loving for you. I thought you were different, but you manipulated her just like James did. You’re no better than the red eyes that you fought a week ago. You’re a coward and a murderer. ~Seth_

“She was so easy to manipulate though Seth. I know I’m a monster, but how could you go and imprint on your brother’s mate less than a week after his death. It’s just pathetic. The dirt on his grave is still fresh and you’re lusting after your brother’s mate.” Edward said as he looked between Seth and Bella. I heard Seth whine. He didn’t want Bella finding out like this. I heard her gasp. I hope she doesn’t take this badly. I know she’s still hurting over Jacob, but Seth is innocent in all of this. It wasn’t voluntary and he would never do it to her on purpose.

“Is it true Seth?” She asked as she walked around to the front of him and laid her hands gently on the side of his head. He simply nodded without meeting her eyes.

“I don’t know how long it will take me to get over Jacob or if I ever will. It’s not fair to you. I’m completely broken Seth. I’m a waste of time.” She whispered in his ear. We could all hear it through the pack mind. I saw Seth raise his head and lick the side of her face in comfort. It was something Jake used to do when she was feeling down about something.

“That’s gross Seth.” She laughed, “Jacob used to do that all the time. Is that where you got that from?”

He nodded, but then looked back towards the Cullen’s. He was nervous with her being so close to them. We all knew that Edward would rather have her dead then be with someone from the pack. We were all getting nervous. They hadn’t attacked yet, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t.

_You can talk with her later Seth. ~Me_

_Yeah, let’s kick some leech ass! ~Paul_

_We’re right here with you brother. We’ll get justice for Jacob and Bella. Then the two of you can talk all of this out. Everything will be alright. ~Embry_

“You honestly think you can defeat us? We have one of the most feared vampires in the world on our side, a seer and a mind reader. What are eight wolves going to do against us?” Rosalie asked. She would be a very beautiful woman if she didn’t always have a frown on her face and look like she smelled shit on her upper lip. It made her look like she was constipated. I could hear the pack laughing at that thought and Edward glared at me. _To damn bad leech!_

“Well, these eight wolves have the advantage of not being seen by the seer and the most feared vampire in the world is on their side. Looks like you should remember not to screw over members of your own coven you jackasses. I admit I’m a pathetic human, but Jasper has been a member of this coven for over fifty years and you treated him as bad as you treated me. It’s pathetic and cowardly.” Bella said as she looked at them all with pure hate in her eyes. I had never seen her so angry at anyone. She hadn’t even seemed this angry at Victoria when we saw the memory through Seth’s mind.

“Bella Darlin’ you need to calm down for me before I attack everyone from your anger. I know you’re mad at them and you have every right to be, but give me ten more minutes. Alright Darlin’?” Jasper asked her as he looked behind him into the forest. I couldn’t hear anything yet, but I had a feeling Jasper had a plan.

“He was taunting me Jasper. He had pictures of Jacob getting attacked and when he died. He had pictures of Paul trying to revive him. How sick does the bastard have to be to do that to someone?!? He deserves to be burned alive without being torn apart first.” She screamed. I didn’t know any of them were around when Jacob died. I didn’t sense any of them and from the minds of the rest of the pack they didn’t either.

“I know Darlin’, but please just trust me. You know if I could have saved Jacob I would have. You also know I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy. We have company comin’ Darlin’.” He said and then looked back to the forest again. Stepping out of the forest were two red eyed vampires and Leah.

_Hi Sam. I’m sorry I took off, but I had a secondary reason. I needed to find Jasper’s brother and sister. Jasper had a feeling Bella would want revenge and sent me looking for them. Don’t get me wrong, I needed the time away and I did blame myself for what happened to Jacob, but I saw that Bella didn’t blame me and it helped a bit. ~Leah_

_It’s alright Leah. I’m glad to have you back with us. ~Me_

“Leah!” Bella screamed and went rush over to her, but before she got to her the little pixie vampire had her by her neck. We all heard her whimper which caused Seth to almost lose it. The rest of us were growling and inching closer until the rest of the Cullen’s surrounded the two. I could see Bella struggling and her face was turning red from the pressure Alice was using on her throat.

“This is all your fault Bella. If you had just left Jacob alone and stayed with Edward everything would have been fine. It’s your fault Jacob is dead. He would still be alive if it wasn’t for you. We purposely kept a newborn back so he would get hurt. It was a bonus that he ended up dead in the end. How does it feel to be the reason your mate is dead? I had planned this all along Isabella. I knew you’d fall for it too. The Volturi act was planned as well. Edward knew you were still alive, but we needed a reason to force your change so we decided to involve the Volturi. They had no idea. Edward and I are very good at hiding our thoughts. Aro never saw the plan.” Alice said to her. We could all see the spark leave Bella’s eyes as Alice talked. The words were slowly killing her along with the pressure on her neck.

_NO! ~Seth_

_Don’t listen Bella. It’s not your fault. ~Leah_

_She’s not strong enough right now to listen to this shit. We need to get her away from the damn leech and shut the little bitch up for good.~Paul_

_Bella! ~Embry, Quil, Jared_

_Momma! ~Brady & Collin_

“Alice we both know this is all Edward’s fault. He left thinking if he broke her she’d be more compliant when he came back. He pulled the stunt with the Volturi hoping to make her feel guilty and to force her change. It was his greed that led to this. It was his lust for her blood that caused him to do all of this. He was greedy for trying to keep someone who didn’t belong to him. The rest of you are not any better. You let him go along with his plan and encouraged him just because you all think he’s this golden boy. It’s pathetic. I was the only one that tried to stop it. You all thought this would be entertaining. I can’t believe I’ve betrayed my own brother by staying with the likes of you. You say you have humanity, but you pull this shit! Maria had more fucking humanity then all of you put together. At least she killed the people she tortured in the end. You were going to change her without letting her have any closure from Jacob’s death!” Jasper raged. We could all tell he was beyond pissed off and was losing his control quickly. As I watched Bella I saw her eyes go black and heard Edward scream that he couldn’t hear anyone anymore. That’s when I gave the order for the pack to attack.

**_Seth_ **

I heard Sam give the order to attack and I went after Edward. He was the biggest threat to my mate even though Alice had her by her throat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper go for Alice along with who I thought was his brother and sister. I knew Edward wasn’t that good of a fighter without his mind reading. I had watched him fight Victoria while I took care of Riley. He was just as bad as a newborn without his little gift. The other vampire, Riley, fought better than him. I soon had him armless and legless with a little help from Quil. I didn’t want to kill him yet because I wanted Bella to be able to see it and decide how he died. As I looked around I saw the others had done the same thing to everyone else. Their heads were all still attached to their bodies, but their limbs were already burning. We knew it was painful and that they could feel their limbs burning even though they weren’t attached to their bodies.

As I looked closer I saw everyone in a circle around someone. I was wondering who had gotten hurt when I felt the pain in my bond with Bella. I immediately went over to her and my pack brothers and sister moved out of my way. Her head was laying in Jasper’s lap and her breathing was ragged. I whined. She was bleeding from a wound in her stomach and her breathes were wheezy. I didn’t know what else was wrong, but I knew it wasn’t good and my thoughts were confirmed by Jasper’s brother’s next sentence.

“She’s not going to last much longer Seth. We need to decide now if we’re going to change her or let her die and move on.” Jasper’s brother said as he looked at me. He looked sad and so did his mate. I whined again. I didn’t really know what to do. She had never said one way or the other if she wanted to be changed or not. She had only said that Jasper had offered it. I didn’t even get a chance to tell her that I was okay with it before all of this happened.

“None of us know what she really wants. The change might help her pain, but then again it might not. She’ll still have you Seth. I think if she’s changed she can get over her heart ache and be with you. She could live a fairly happy existence.” Jasper said as he looked at me. Before I could say anything Bella moved a bit and her eyes opened a little. It didn’t seem like she was able to really see any of us and her eyes were glazed over. I knew she had to be in a lot of pain and I wanted to take it away from her, but I knew the change would put her in even more pain than she was in now.

“Do you want us to change her Sugar?” Jasper’s sister asked me. I needed time to think, but I knew she didn’t have that much time.

_We won’t go against what you decide Seth. She’s your imprint, but you know if she dies you will too and it will be very painful until you do. ~Sam_

_Jacob would want her to be happy little brother. If she can be happy with you and being a vampire then Jacob would understand. She should be given the chance to have a happy ending. ~Leah_

_Alright. We’ll change her and pray this is what she really wants.  ~Me_

I sent my feelings to Jasper of agreement. I was hoping he’d understand and he must have because in the next second he bit into her neck. He stayed there for a little while and I thought maybe he couldn’t control drinking from her, but in the next second I saw her body go ridged.

“Peter take her ankles. Charlotte get her wrists.” Jasper ordered as I saw him move her head so he could reach the other side and bite into it.

Once his brother and sister were finished injecting her with their venom she let out an ear piercing scream which had me cringing, but I was determined not to leave her side until she woke up.

“She’ll be screaming like this for the next three days. I think we can use the Cullen house for all of us, but we’ll have to air it out for the wolves. I don’t think any of them will want to leave her side, but the smell will be painful to their senses.” Jasper said as he looked at his brother and sister.

“I think before we do anything we need to have introductions. The only wolves we know are Leah and Seth.” His sister said as she looked around at all of us. I saw the twins quickly phase back into their human form and start to cry.

“Momma!”

“Well, those two are Brady and Collin. They call Bella Mom since she’s been their mom for a while now. The black wolf is Sam, the silver one is Paul. The grey/black one is Jared and the brown with black spots is Embry. The tan one is Quil. You’ve met Leah and Seth. Jacob’s wolf was a russet color almost like their skin. Bella used to say how much she loved his fur and how she could run her fingers through it for hours.” Jasper said and then let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Brady asked.

“Her emotions spiraled when I mentioned Jacob.” He said as he looked at her.

“They will. She’s been like that since his death. She can be fine for a little while, but mostly she’s depressed. I really hope this helps.” Sam said. I hadn’t even noticed he had changed back.

“I want to go with Mom when she leaves.” Brady said as he looked directly at Sam. He knew he was going to lose a lot of us when Bella woke up.

“I do too.” Collin echoed.

“How many of my pack am I going to lose when you all leave?” Sam asked, but I could tell he wasn’t mad. I transformed and pulled my shorts on.

“You know I’m leaving. I have a feeling Leah will leave too. There’s just too much pain for most of us here Sam. The newborns are gone. The Cullen’s will be gone. Most of us would stop phasing anyway. I’ll keep phasing as long as Bella is around so I won’t age, but I think everyone deserves to be able to get on with their life. Embry, Quil and Paul haven’t even graduated yet. They’re so far behind that they’ll have to repeat their senior year. I didn’t even get to start my sophomore year and I probably won’t until Bella is able to be around humans. There’s just a lot that needs to be remedied around here Sam.” I said as I looked at the three in question. I knew Embry wouldn’t want to stick around since Jacob was gone. He hadn’t imprinted. Quil would still be around because of Claire and Jared would because of Kim. I wasn’t so sure what Paul would do. So far Sam was losing Leah, Brady, Collin and myself, but I knew the ones left behind would be fine without us.

“I want to go too. Bella has become my little sister and I cannot let her go without me. I’d miss her too much and honestly there’s nothing here for me anymore Sam. My parents are dead, Jacob is dead and my little sister would be leaving.” Paul said as he looked at Bella fondly. Those two had a strong bond. It was almost like an imprint, but with siblings.

“Let’s get her inside so she’ll be at least a little more comfortable.” Jasper suggested and with that all of us walked into the house with the pack carrying the torsos of the Cullen’s.

 

****

****

**_Jasper (Time jump to the day Isabelle wakes up)_ **

It has been three days since Isabella was bitten. That little lady held a special place in my heart. She was going through what I had went through approximately thirty years ago and I was determined to help her live with the pain. I found out the other day that Seth had imprinted on her when Jacob died. He didn’t want to replace Jacob, but he knew she wouldn’t get over him anytime soon. I knew that as well. It wasn’t something that was easy to get over if you could get over it at all, but I felt her feelings when Seth confirmed the imprint and I knew he held a special place in her heart. I had a good feeling about those two and she would have a lot of the pack with her when we left. I had worked it out with Peter and Charlotte so the pack members that wanted to come would have a place to stay. They would stay in the main house until we built the guest house on the ranch. My thoughts were interrupted by Seth talking to Peter.

“How much longer?” I heard Seth ask. I knew he was talking to Peter, but I decided to answer anyway.

“She should be awake any minute. Her heart sounds like helicopter blades. We could always ask Alice.” I said and I heard the growl come from almost every wolf that was in the house. The only ones that weren’t here were the imprinted wolves. Jared was going to come back later after he met with Kim and Quil needed some time with Claire. He hadn’t seen her properly since before the battle. He had made sure her and her parents stayed up in Makah until after the battle and when she did come down three days ago he had had to run here to help with the Cullen’s. She had gone back up to the Makah Reservation once she learned about Bella.

I was brought out of my thoughts again by the hand I was holding moving.

“It’s alright Darlin’. It’s almost over. The only ones that will be in the room are myself and Seth. All the others will stay downstairs. I know this is sudden, but Alice hurt you too bad before I could get to the two of you. The good news is they are all in the basement and you can get your revenge Darlin’.” I said as her back arched. I knew this was the most painful part of the transformation. It was her hearts last ditch effort to fight off the venom that was slowly killing her body.

“What’s wrong with her?” Seth asked frantically.

“It’s the venom surging to her heart. It’s the last place the venom changes. It has changed everywhere else. It’s her bodies last ditch effort to fight off the poison. She’s literally just been through hell and back.” I said as I watched her body for any other reactions, but there weren’t any until her heart stopped. She didn’t move right away, but took in a deep breath. I saw her nose wrinkle and I knew she was smelling wolf.

“Why’d her nose wrinkle up?” Seth asked as he watched her closely.

“I think she’s smelling the wolf scent.” I said and then laughed at the expression on Seth’s face.

“You mean she’s not going to be able to stand the smell of me the rest of our lives?” Seth asked and I could see the heart break on his face. It would kill him not to be able to be near her.

“It wasn’t you Seth. You smell good, but I can smell some of the other wolves in the house and they all smell like wet dog. Well, there are a couple more that don’t really stink. I think those are Paul, Leah and the twins, but I’m not sure. Might be Embry as well.” Isabella said as she slowly opened her eyes. It sounded like the ones that would be going with us were the ones she could stand the smell of. That was a good thing since she would be living in the same house as them.

“Now remember my scars Darlin’. It’ll be the first thing you notice on me. Try not to freak out. You know I won’t hurt you, but it will make your instincts kick in.” I said as I slowly got up. I watched her eyes rake over me and felt her emotions go from shock to awe. That confused the hell out of me.

“Oh Jasper! I’m so sorry.” She whispered and then jumped off the bed to hug me. She was strong and held just a little too tight. I tried not to wince, but she saw it anyway and quickly let go.

“It’s alright Darlin’. Everything is alright. How’s your thirst? Do you need to go for a hunt right away or do you want your revenge first?” I asked as I looked into her ruby eyes. They suited her for some reason.

“I want my revenge first. They have it coming Jasper.” She hissed and I knew no one was going to talk her out of it. Before either of us could do anything she was out the door and halfway down the stairs.

“Damn it!” I hissed and sped after her. I could hear Seth behind me. I knew neither of us would catch her.

“Whoa there Lil Bit. You need to settle down now. You’ll get your revenge, but you need to wait for the Major to get his ass down here before you go storming off downstairs.” Peter said as he restrained her. I could tell he was having one hell of a time doing it too. Her newborn strength was in full swing, but it seemed she had a little bit extra.

“Let me go.” She hissed. I could see Seth start to shake and growl. He didn’t like his mate being restrained.

“Come on Isabella. Just settle down and we’ll go down to the basement.” I said to her as I approached her with my hands raised so she could see them.

“Alright Jasper, but make Peter let go of me.” She whined and I smiled. Same ole Isabella.

“Let her go Pete. She’ll be fine and if not I’m dropping her with my gift.” I said and raised an eyebrow at her. She huffed, but nodded her head anyway. Seth stopped shaking and growling. The other wolves settled down a bit, but still looked a little pissed.

“Now I need to let you guys know there may be times I need to restrain her or I need to drop her. This will only ever be for her safety or the safety of someone else. She is a newborn, but I won’t let her be out of control like the ones we fought or the ones I used to train.” I explained and looked them in the eyes. Most of them nodded, but the others looked a bit apprehensive. The only time they’d been around newborns was with the ones that wanted to kill Isabella and did kill Jacob. I sighed and headed towards the basement door. The basement was sound proof even to the supernatural so when I opened the door you could hear Edward demanding to be let free. I knew as soon as she heard him she’d take off downstairs and I was right, but I wasn’t going to stop her or let anyone else stop her this time. By the time any of us caught up with her she had her hand around his throat with him dangling in the air since he had no legs. The sight was kind of funny and I couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“You killed my mate you son of a bitch. How could you? Did you really think I would come crawling back to you? What was the point in parading me in front of the Volturi? Were they in on it too?” She hissed out question after question. We all knew the answer already or at least we thought we did, but Edward gave different answers then Alice had given us three days ago. It didn’t really matter anymore though. She was changed and now all of the laws had been upheld.

“Of course they were in on it you stupid little witch. They knew what we were doing as soon as Aro read my mind. Aro thought it was funny. They would have killed all the humans in that square before they killed me. We’ve all been under their protection for years. Carlisle was even offered the fourth ruler position, but he turned it down. The only reason we are on the animal diet is so we can play with humans and the Volturi know that.” Edward screeched. That little bitch was going to get what was coming to him soon.

“You can have Alice, Jasper. You deserve to have your revenge as well. The only one I want is Edward. He’s the one that set this all up and set it up to kill my mate.” Isabella said and I was thankful. I would have let her end all of them if that’s what she had wanted, but I wanted my revenge as well.

“Thank you Darlin’.” I said and walked over to Alice. She was even more pathetic without her limbs.

“You won’t end me Jazzy. How are you going to stay away from Maria now if you don’t have us? Bella is a healer. She can heal all of us and we can forget this ever happened. You two will remain a part of this coven and we’ll forget this little mishap ever happened. We’ll get rid of the wolves and I’m sure Edward will share Bella with you.” Alice said as she looked me over. I think she’s delusional. I could feel her disgust as she looked at me. She never did like my scars.

“I don’t think so Alice. I wouldn’t use my power on you if my own life depended on it.” Isabella hissed. I heard a metallic screech and noticed Embry had started to pull off Rosalie’s ears. His arm was awfully close to her mouth while he pulled off one of her ears.

“Watch the teeth. They can still bite.” I said, but my warning was too late. Rosalie sunk her teeth into Embry’s forearm and I watched as he dropped as soon as the venom entered his system. He started groaning in pain and I knew the venom was poisoning him. I watched as Isabella dropped Edward and ran to Embry. I knew she wouldn’t lose another member of her family if she could help it.

“It’ll be okay Embry. Close your eyes and it’ll be all over soon.” She whispered and gently ran her fingers through his short hair.

“Are you going to kill me Bella? Will I be able to see Jake again?” He whispered back and I could hear the pain in his voice. I didn’t know if it was from the venom or from losing his best friend, but if I could cry I would.

“I can save you Embry. Do you want me to?” She asked. I knew she wouldn’t save him if he didn’t want to be saved. She’d let him go to Jake if he wanted to.

“Yes, but I want to come with you when you leave. Please? I can’t stay here anymore. I see my best friend everywhere I go. He was my very first friend and I miss him.” He whispered, but then screamed. I watched as Isabella put her hands over the bite and they started glowing a bright orange. It seemed like hours later, but was only a couple of minutes, they both opened their eyes. Embry was completely fine and didn’t even have a scar on his arm. He quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek. Apparently her smell didn’t bother him like it did some of the others.

“Are we all leaving this house after their gone?” Isabella asked as she looked at all of them.

“Yeah we are Darlin’. We figured that you’d want to be gone soon.” I said as I held Alice still. She was trying to bite me. As if that would phase me one bit.

“Let’s just remove their heads then and burn the damn house down. I can’t stand to be here any longer and I’m tired of looking at them. They’re all pathetic.” And from the sound of her voice I could tell that healing Embry had drained her since she hadn’t fed yet. I quickly removed their heads and the rest of the wolf pack and my family helped me carry them upstairs.

“Alright sweetheart. Let’s go.” Seth said as he looked down at her. She helped Embry up and we all walked upstairs. We placed the bodies around the living room. I was going to start a fire in the kitchen and just let it spread. We had called Charlie earlier and told him to not worry about smoke coming from the house. He said he’d field any calls about it. He had been let in on the secret simply because he was now an honorary member of the tribe. They didn’t really have a choice when he saw how much Jacob’s death was effecting Bella.

“This will be the last time I ever see any of you until I get to Hell. I hope you all rot. You destroyed my life on purpose. You knew I wasn’t meant to be with any of you, but yet you constantly put me in danger and then killed the one person who had been there for me through it all. I can’t believe any of you did this. I loved you all at one point and wanted to be a part of your family, then you left me and I fell in love with the greatest person I’ve ever known. Jake was everything to me and you took him away. You had always said you didn’t want to be monsters and now I know it was all an act. I hope the devil makes you pay.” I heard Isabella say from the living room. I knew she needed this closure and I was glad she was getting it. With the fire started in the kitchen I ushered everyone out of the house. I knew it wouldn’t take long for it to spread with the accelerant I had used. As we made it outside the other wolves showed up. Sam phased almost immediately and looked at the burning house. Purple smoke had started to rise into the sky.

“Is it done?” He asked.

“It will be. We might want to move back a bit before the house explodes.” I said and we all moved away just as the house went up in flames. We could all hear the screams coming from the Cullen’s. I watched as Isabella closed her eyes.

“Are you alright Darlin’?” I asked as I watched her and monitored her emotions.

“It’s finally over. Jacob can rest in peace now. I avenged his death and I hope he can rest now knowing I’m safe, protected and loved just like he would have wanted.” She whispered. I put my arm around her shoulders and Seth wrapped his around her waist while his chin rested on her head. The pack circled us as we all embraced. It was a good feeling.

I knew this was just the beginning for a lot of us, but it was the end of one chapter in our lives. Things were finally looking up.

**_Jacob_ **

I watched as my brothers, sister, Jasper and his siblings embraced my mate. It was strange seeing them and not being able to interact with them, but my Grandfather gave me this gift to see my mate one last time. He knew how worried I had been when I died and left her with a broken imprint. I knew from the beginning that Edward had been manipulating her and their scent messed with her head. I was going to miss her, but I knew Seth would take care of her. It was the first thing I asked Taha Aki to do when I got to the other side. I needed someone I trusted to be able to look out for her and I knew Seth would be perfect for her. I knew she was a vampire now, but I also knew it was the only way for her to cope with my death. I hated leaving her like I did. I had broken my promise, but I knew she had forgiven me especially after she learned what the Cullen’s had done.

I felt a pull on my spirit and I knew it was time for me to leave. I closed my eyes and asked Taha Aki to let her know I was here. As I opened my eyes I saw Bells looking straight at me with a smile on her face and I knew she had seen me. I could go in peace now and I let my spirit leave the Earthly plane to go rest. I would always watch out for her, but I knew she was in good hands now.

Everything would be okay now. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and the Cullen’s learned that the hard way.


End file.
